


Hackensack

by TranquilMatches



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Actor AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilMatches/pseuds/TranquilMatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah-Achilles?” He couldn’t believe it. Why would he be calling him? They had known each other as kids, before Achilles had moved to pursue a career in acting. But that was what? Ten years ago? And how did he get his number?!</p><p>Actor AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hackensack

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk, this is low priority in the update department. I just wanted to publish it here since ITYT is going to be finished anyway, so I can commit to finishing this one. 
> 
> Inspired by the song [ Hackensack ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYQ9EiXmV6k) by Fountains of Wayne. There's a Katy Perry version [ here. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rULEHEiOuco)
> 
> Does not actually take place in Hackensack New Jersey.

_“I used to know you when we were young_

_You were in all my dreams.”_

-         **Hackensack, Fountains of Wayne**

* * *

 

 “Hello?”

“Patroclus?”

Patroclus froze. He knew this voice. Almost everyone in the country who had access to a television or a computer knew this voice. But then he doubted if anyone else could tell who he was from just one word. He may or may not have obsessively followed this man’s career since the age of twelve. He was also the only one who pronounced each of his syllables perfectly without slurring or rushing them.  _Pa-tro-clus._

Achilles Pelides was calling him.

“Ah-Achilles?” He couldn’t believe it. Why would he be calling him? They had known each other as kids, before Achilles had moved to pursue a career in acting. But that was what? Ten years ago? And how did he get his number?!

“It’s good to hear from you again Pat,” he could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m coming home to visit. Our high school has this charity thing and I thought I’d help out,” he paused “I thought maybe we could, um, meet up after?”

Meet up? With him?! He hadn’t even contacted him since they last spoke to each other! Why would he suddenly want to meet up with him?

But he wasn’t about to say no to the man he had been in love with since he was ten.

“Yeah, uhm, sure, where do you want to meet?”

* * *

 

The bar where they had agreed to meet up was closed when he arrived. It was cold outside and he had completely forgotten his gloves. He blew warm air into his palms and rubbed them together to keep warm.

Of course this was too good to be true! What would Achilles want with him? He was a nobody! He turned to leave when the door opened and a large burly man the size of a wrestler stepped out of the bar. He was wearing a suit.

“Patroclus Menoitiades?”

“Uhh… yeah?”

“Come in. Mr. Pelides is waiting inside.”

The bar was completely empty save for a lone man sitting on the barstool and conversing with the bartender. He turned when he heard the door open.

A jolt of electricity ran through Patroclus when their eyes met. It was a very strange thing, to be both a fan and an old friend of someone. He didn’t know which of his impressions and memories of him were true and which ones were distorted by the media and his own fantasies. He didn’t know if his feelings for him were real or merely a product of hours spent watching rehearsed interviews and scripted roles.

He knew him, and yet he didn’t.

But when Achilles grinned and stood up, taking large strides as if he couldn’t get to Patroclus fast enough, all of his doubts melted away.

“Patroclus!” he said as he enveloped him in a bear hug, his nose brushing against Patroclus’ cheek. “It’s so good to see you!”

Patroclus wrapped his arms around him loosely, not knowing how much of him he was allowed to touch. He knew he was being silly, he had been invited here as a friend, and yet all he could manage were a few pats on the back.

Achilles didn’t seem to notice and pulled back, still smiling at him. He put an arm around him and pulled him towards the stools.

Achilles chatted immediately, like no time at all had passed between them. He didn’t talk about show business, preferring instead to talk about what had changed in their hometown and everything that he had missed.

Patroclus sat studying every minute detail on Achilles’ face and cataloguing it to memory. He didn’t know when he would see Achilles in person next so he treasured every second.

As the night went on and the drinks continued to flow, Patroclus started to loosen up. A slight blush started creeping on their cheeks and they were huddled closer, intimacy clear in their body language, Achilles’ arm around Patroclus’ shoulders.

Achilles traced a horizontal line on the top of the bridge of Patroclus’ nose, his mouth slightly opened, his eyes trained on the scar.

Patroclus stared at Achilles’ perfect face, and bit his lip unconsciously in an effort to prevent himself from leaning forward and kissing him.

“Remember the boy who gave you that scar, Patroclus?” he said, serious and drunk, a bad combination.

He gulped. Why was he bringing this up now? Did he really ask him to come here to talk about this?

“Of course I do,” Patroclus said his voice a little hoarse. “How could I forget?”

“That boy was a fucking idiot,” he said, his finger still on this scar, rubbing it gently. “That boy had everything he had ever wanted, the boy of his fucking dreams just told him that he loved him and in his nervousness, he punched him in the face. Almost broke your goddamn nose.”

“He said sorry, though,” he said afraid of where this was going. Afraid to even hope for where he thought this was going.

“And then he  _left,”_ Achilles said pulling his hand back and taking a swig of beer before slamming it down. “Left without—without saying anything.”

“What was there to say?” Patroclus said, shaking his head, confused. He smiled reassuringly, “Achilles, that was—“

“Listen, Pat, I—“ Achilles phone started ringing. He checked it and swiped ignore, “Pat – I” his phone started ringing again, he looked at the name on his phone and let out a heavy sigh. “—I have to take this.”

He stood up a little wobbly and went to the side of the bar. Patroclus watched him argue on the phone while sneaking side glances at Patroclus.

He walked up to him quickly when the call ended.

“Pat, I gotta go, paparazzi was tipped off, they’re waiting outside. “

“Well then I’ll come—“

“No, I—“ he said, obviously hating what he was going to say next. “— I don’t want you to get caught up in the celebrity rumor mill.”

“Oh,” he deflated. “Right.”

_He doesn’t want to be seen with me._

Achilles was about to say something but then his phone started ringing again. He shut his eyes in defeat.

“I’ll call you again, Patroclus,” he said as he was escorted by his guards to the front door, facing the enemy head on so that Patroclus could sneak out unnoticed. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, sure, soon,” Patroclus looked at the bartender and ordered another drink.  


End file.
